


Warm

by Hinawadidntdie4this



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Soft Kisses, that gay shit, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinawadidntdie4this/pseuds/Hinawadidntdie4this
Summary: Henry and Victor share a rare quiet moment together in the morning.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> so this is uhhhh my first real fanfic so criticism is welcome! Hope you enjoy!

Warm. Sunlight filters in through the slats in the blinds and Henry blinks awake lazily, letting the fog in his mind clear. He slowly realizes that he is not alone in this familiar room. Rolling over, he sees Victor passed out, deep in well-needed sleep. He cannot help but smile to see his companion like this, more relaxed than he'd been in weeks- months, maybe. Despite the comfort that the sleeping man brings him, Henry leans forward to plant a selfish kiss against the bridge of his nose, and then two more on his cheeks. True to his plan, Victor’s eyes flutter open and lock onto him with something of a start. He smiles at the sight of Henry with rosy cheeks and messy hair, lying there and looking at him like he, insignificant and insufficient Victor, is the only human being on Earth.  
“Good morning,” Henry murmurs, his voice no louder than a whisper and still gravelly with sleep. Victor says nothing, but leans forward to press a kiss to his mouth, and then several more. After a few minutes, Victor breaks away with a deep breath and closed eyes. “Good morning, Henry,” he replies finally, leaning forward to rest his head in the crook of his taller companion’s neck. Henry runs his fingers through Victor’s hair and sighs, reveling in the brief moment of peace. He sits up after a quiet moment, stretching and allowing the blankets to slip down to his exposed hip. His smaller companion stays laying down and traces skilled fingers down Henry’s spine,silently naming all the muscles along his back and towards his waist purely out of habit.   
Victor then sits up and presses his chest up to Henry’s back, pressing soft kisses to his neck and jaw and wrapping his arms around his middle. It was quiet and domestic and both of them would be contented to never move again. For the first time in months, Victor feels safe. Loved. Happy. Warm.


End file.
